


she's gonna love me til I die

by onlythingbetterthanhairspray



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Gen, General triplet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythingbetterthanhairspray/pseuds/onlythingbetterthanhairspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's like a little Leslie Knope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's gonna love me til I die

She's like a little Leslie Knope. She's got blonde hair and she cries when she wants something and stops as soon as she gets it. She's in school government by age four and she's already promising by age six that her brothers get to be dual Vice Presidents when she lives in the White House. She throws herself into history and soccer and everything she does, really. She's 100% Leslie Knope, so much so that Ben doesn't even know if there's any of him in her.

But she loves Leslie. She makes the most elaborate Mother's Day gifts and she reads "Pawnee: The Greatest Town in America" out loud to the boys and she promises to save a whole wing of the White House for her mom. Her hand is the first one to grab onto her mother when she's born, and she never lets go. She loves Leslie so much, and he knows that every ounce of her that loves Leslie comes from him.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon name for little baby girl Knope-Wyatt is Abigail, by the way. And the boys are Lucas and Calvin.
> 
> Title is from "She Sets Me Free" by Tim Halperin.


End file.
